


[Podfic] Five Sharp Points

by akikotree



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, five things, river focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Healing is a matter of bits and pieces.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Five Sharp Points

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Sharp Points [The Healing Remix]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189234) by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist). 



> Thank you so much to Sour_Idealist for having [Blanket Permission](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic) and thank you as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3

[MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Firefly-%20Five%20Sharp%20Points.mp3) | **Size:** 5.30 MB


End file.
